Hot In Here
by The Dark Flair
Summary: Naminé recaps the events of a very misfortunate Wednesday and the affect it's had on her afterward. Oneshot. (Rated M for language.)


**Hot In Here**

The last thing I wanted was to see Roxas Saturo before I was supposed to. He was my stupid boss' stupid son and the stupid C.E.O. of this stupid publishing company. Being the boss' son apparently meant that he was _my_ boss as well. Lies. It just made him an arrogant jerk who thought he could boss me around, then get me in trouble with his dad when I don't comply with his stupid demands.

Well _I_ was C.O.O. Bitch.

We never got along. Ever. On my very first day here, he asked me to bring him coffee. After taking one sip of my coffee, he poured it out. How dare the fucker diss my coffee!? His father likes it!

Not only did the idiot pour it out, but he demanded that I make him a cup every single morning afterward. And he poured it out after one sip. Every. Single. Day!

Anyway, I put extra effort into avoiding him Wednesday. We got into an argument Tuesday (quietly, so we didn't disrupt the meeting we were in) and I kinda slapped him in front of some very important people. People so high up in the company that the two of us could've been fired on the spot and Mr. Saturo wouldn't have been able to do anything about it.

It was a miracle straight out of heaven that they laughed instead of chewed me out. But after the meeting, I hauled ass out of that office.

That's not why I was avoiding him, though. Ever since I went into work, people had been telling me that Roxas was on a war path...and looking for _me_. You better believe I locked myself in my medium sized office all day. I had a sandwich from Subway brought to me by Sora, my assistant and partner in crime. When I ate that, I binged on hot bottled water and granola bars until my break.

My phone rang for the first time that day, scaring the natural shit out of me. Thankfully, it was just my _real_ boss. "Good morning, Mr. Saturo."

"Oha- Er, good morning, Ms. Carter."

Sometimes he forgot that I couldn't speak Japanese well and had to force himself to speak to me in English. I felt like an idiot for being the only one on the top three floors who couldn't speak it fluently.

But God, was it hot when Mr. Saturo spoke Japanese. He was definitely old enough to be my dad, but this man was almost perfect. And I was the lucky Chief of Operations that got to follow him around without looking like a lost puppy.

"Do you mind working a few more hours? I know that's a lot to ask, but Roku got his little chinchin in a bunch this morning and knocked over three of my file cabinets. You can guess what happened to all my files."

Haha...chinchin. Little. Penis jokes.

"Not a problem, Sir."

"Great. When you're done with your work, come straight to my office. I've sent Roxas home for the day."

Thank God. Dreams _do_ come true.

"Yes, Sir. I'll be there as soon as I can."

* * *

My head was spinning and I quickly learned that this place got unbearably hot after hours. It felt like someone opened a portal to Hell and let the heat waves flow throughout the building. So I was covered in sweat and probably dying of thirst.

Not to mention that my shirt got snagged on a nail sticking out of Mr Saturo's desk and it ripped to pieces, so I was forced to wear this hot ass sweater so no one rolled the cameras back and saw five hours of _Half Naked Girl Stacks Papers._

It was also raining outside. Not the comfortable drizzle that we usually got here in Destiny Islands, but that annual _rain all day every day for a week, bullet sized rain drops_ rain that came randomly every summer and ruined someone's summer plans. I hate hurricanes.

I also dropped my phone in the toilet. And since it was automatic, it flushed.

And just because the universe wanted me to die early, my heel broke while I was going down the stairs.

Fabulous day you've given me, world. _Fabulous_.

I only had two more drawers left to organize before I could leave. I'd much rather get soaked by rain than to boil in this deathtrap of a building.

"Fuck you Zeus and Poseidon. I know you guys had something to do with this..."

Cue ominous thunder roll and harder rain drops on the window.

"I was kidding! Chill out!"

When I finished, I happily grabbed my purse and walked down to my office to get my emergency sandals. I know what you're thinking. Sandals in semi-lethal rain after mocking both Zeus and Poseidon? It's not like I had much of a choice at this point.

Boy, was I calling in sick the next day.

I got on the elevator and pressed the button with the seven on it, then I pressed the one to go down to the carport and forced myself to breath deeply. Why go down to the seventh floor first? To make sure the ghost copy machine wasn't running.

Yeah, their copy machine was haunted. It ran on its own and spat out pictures when nothing was on the scanner. The last person in the building, which was often me, had to check and see if it was unplugged.

Why the deep breathing? Elevators made me nauseous. One of my biggest fears was and still is being on a high floor and having it fall all the way to the bottom with broken parts and Naminé bits.

When the elevator stopped, I left my purse (hate them, but their convenient) on the floor and dragged one of the huge fake plants in the way to keep the doors from closing. Sure enough, their copy machine was printing pictures of lightning bolts and what looked like elevator doors. The last thing it printed out before I unplug it was a black and white picture of the C.E.O./the bane of my existence.

Everyone was freaking obsessed with the guy. Even that stupid piece of junk.

Shaking my head, I put the plant back and got back into the elevator. Instead of going down to the carport like it was supposed to, it went back up to the fiftieth floor. Why there are fifty floors and two other buildings with the same amount of floors, I have no clue.

Great, the elevator was haunted too.

I really didn't want to die in that elevator.

I pressed the carport button repeatedly, but it did nothing. Whatever. I wasn't really in a mood to feel Poseidon's wrath. I waited.

The elevator door opened and I gulped. Standing right in front of me was a very tired looking Roxas. Not only did he look tired, but he was partially soaked and his honey blonde hair that was usually spiked was sticking to his face. And he was pissed.

I thought he went home! As if the day couldn't get any fucking worse. Wasn't it enough that I nearly died on the stairs!?

" _You_ ," he growled.

"And sometimes Y. Vowels!" I grinned. That grin was wiped away when he stomped into the elevator with me and shoved me hard against the back wall, pretty blue eyes now ablaze.

Ouch, dude. Fragile merchandise here.

"What the _fuck_ is your problem, Carter!?"

What was with him and his father with the last name kink? I only did it to him because he did it to me. Was it some kind of-? Oh, he's Japanese...

"Do you _live_ to make my life miserable!? That little stunt you pulled yesterday nearly got me fired for fucking sexual harassment!"

Sexual harassment?

Who would want to sexually harass me? I dressed like a boy when I was allowed to and I thought meatball sandwiches and hot dogs were the sexiest things on the planet. People usually wanted to harass women like Larxene. But me? Please.

"I don't know what the sexual harassment thing was for...and I don't see how that and the slap relate to one another," I grimaced as the elevator started moving again.

"Think about it. Xion complained about me four times last year. Even though they were lies, that goes on my record. For you, another woman, you slap them automatically makes them think I said something to you that I shouldn't have."

He had a point.

I didn't see how that information could've positively affected my life. So I didn't care.

"Whatever. You shouldn't have called me a whore."

"You _are_ a whore. You're friends with all of the guys on the top three floors. What does that mean?"

I scoffed. "So a girl can't have a lot of guy friends!? And why do you even care if I'm sleeping around? Which I'm not, by the way!"

"I actually don't care. It just bothers me that people like you can come in and sleep around to get the position they want. Who knows how many cocks you've had to sit on to get your pretty little C.O.O title."

Before I could stop it, my fist slammed into his face and he stumbled back a bit. It happened too fast. I didn't actually mean for it to happen.

Okay, I lied. It felt great and I wanted to do it again!

But I was terrified of the glare he gave me when he recovered from it and wiped the blood on his sleeve as if it were nothing. "Consider this your _last_ day. Don't you ever step foot in this building again."

"Fine. Have a nice fucking life, Saturo."

He opened his mouth to reply, but his words were cut off when the elevator shook violently and sent us to the ground. A loud buzzer sounded and the gears stopped moving.

Weird. It only did that when the elevator broke down.

Wait a second...

I looked up at the digital numbers above the doors. We were on floor twenty-six. If this thing fell all the way down from here, we were screwed.

"Please tell me you have a phone..."

"Not...really. I left it in my car."

"No, no, _no!_ " I crawled over to the buttons and pushed each individual button about six times before I lost my shit and banged on all them with both of my hands.

The cruel reality started to sink in as I pressed my back against the wall and buried my face in my knees. "We're stuck on this elevator," I mumbled, holding back tears. "We're gonna die. We're gonna fucking die..."

"Calm down," Roxas scoffed. "We are not going to die."

"Stop talking," I whispered as I slowly rocked back and forth.

"This thing breaks down all the time."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better!? Just shut the fuck up and let me hyperventilate!"

I was stuck on a hot ass broken elevator with him of all people. Things couldn't have possible gotten any worse than that.

We heard a loud crackle that sounded like electricity. The lights flickered off, leaving only two dull red emergency lights for us.

That's when I broke. After everything that happened and this as a bonus, I got completely overwhelmed and started to cry in the corner of the elevator.

"Could you not cry so loud? I have a headache."

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE HATED BY THE GODS!"

* * *

The elevator was quiet. Roxas didn't speak to me and I didn't speak to him. Worse than that, it was way too hot in there. I just knew I would suffocate and die.

I could hear his fingers drumming against the wooden floor. It was a constant noise smack dab in the middle of driving me insane and keeping me calm. I liked it, but I also wanted it to stop.

The sweater was so hot. You know what's worse than heat? Itchy heat. Fucking wool. I wanted to take it off.

No. Must not expose flat chest to the enemy.

Could he even see me with those dull lights?

I heard a thud and the floor rumbled. Roxas was face down on the floor, stock still.

Now that _that_ problem was solved, how the hell was I supposed to get out of there?

"Carter?" Roxas called, accent thickening. Damn, I thought he was dead. "You wouldn't happen to have anything to eat, would you?"

Oh-ho so you need me now?

"I might. Why?"

"According to my watch...I think...we've been here for over two and a half hours. I haven't eaten all day."

As if his body needed to prove that point, his stomach growled obnoxiously loud. Instead of looking in my purse, I grinned to myself. "Well, you should've eaten earlier."

He groaned/sobbed. "I was trying not to eat so I didn't get full before seven. My twin's birthday is today and we were supposed to go to a buffet to celebrate."

"You have a twin?"

"I believe I said that."

"...Is he hot?"

"Identical twins."

Damn.

"Wait, if it's your twin's birthday, isn't it your birthday too?" I asked.

"Nu-uh. I was born at 11:50 yesterday. He was 12:03 today."

Sighing, I opened my purse and used the small amount of light to find a couple of granola bars. "You eat granola bars?"

"I would eat anything right now? Maybe even a person right now. Not you, though. You probably taste like positive pregnancy tests and abortions."

Did he insinuate that I've had an abortion before? Bitch. Die.

No, stay alive so I can fuck with you.

"Now you've done it. This is the only one and I'm hungry too. Since you can't be nice to me, I'll eat it myself."

I've never seen him move _towards_ me so fast in my life. "Please don't do that. I'm starving, Carter. I'll do anything."

"Nah. You wouldn't do anything," I drawled.

"Naminé," he begged. I think that was the first time he ever called me by my first name. "I'll. Do. _Anything_."

"Apologi-"

"Gomen'nasai!"

Jesus, he was hungry.

I tried not to laugh as I held the bar close to me. "So you apologized. Big whoop."

"Please! I said anything!"

"Really? You'd kiss me for this granola bar?"

"I would kiss you _so_ fucking good if you let me eat that bar..."

Hunger really changes a person. Too bad it wasn't a Snickers. He needed an attitude change.

"Take it. Just stay over there and _away_ from me."

He cried loudly in joy as he ate it. I couldn't tell if it was with real tears or not, but it sure was amusing to watch him act a fool over a piece of food. I actually felt a little bad for him.

Once he finished, he sprawled out over the small floor. His hand almost touched my foot and I wanted to kick it, but I refrained. I'd be a good girl. For a little while.

"So you're afraid of elevators?" he asked casually.

I nodded. "Terrified. My best friend died in an elevator crash. I almost got on the elevator with him, but I was mad at him and I went back to my house. An hour later, his mother called and told me what happened. I can't help but think that it could've been me...or that I could've saved him."

"Oh..."

I made things awkward. Why must I suck?

"You know...the elevators in this building are pretty sturdy. Except for the one in the west wing. That thing's dirt old and we'd certainly die if that one broke down."

Tears immediately formed at the corners of my eyes. "Saturo..."

"Yeah?"

"THIS _IS_ THE FUCKING WEST WING!"

* * *

Another hour had passed, according to Roxas' glow in the dark watch. I had resorted to trying to scratch my will into my body with my fingernails. It was then that I realized how pathetic my life was. All of the stuff I had to give away that was worth anything fit on the top of my foot.

Insert depression and throbbing foot here.

My attention was pulled away from my will as I notice the lump on the floor a little ways away from me had sat up. Roxas was untucking his shirt.

He started to unbutton that shirt.

"Whoa, whoa! What the fuck are you doing!?" I yelled.

He dropped his head in exhaustion. "It's hot in here and I'm not about to suffocate to death." My eyes widened as he shrugged out of his shirt and tossed it across the room before he laid back down, folding his arms behind his head.

If he wasn't such a horrible person, I would rape the shit out of him. Not that it's right to go around raping kind-hearted people! Just...damn. What's a girl gotta do to get another pair of panties? These won't be good anymore if he doesn't put that back on.

Holy shiitake mushrooms, I am a whore...

I shook my head and raised my sweater up enough to expose my stomach. No way was I taking that off in front of him. Stupid guys. If they take their shirts off, it's fine. But all hell breaks loose if my flatties go one hour without a bra in public.

Whatever, Naminé. What heat? I was perfectly fine if I didn't think about it.

"Hey, that sweater looks really hot."

Damn it all!

"I'm fine," I grumbled. "My shirt ripped to pieces earlier and this is the only thing I've got. Not taking it off."

Roxas sighed and rolled over to face the wall. "Go on and take it off. I don't want to look at you anyway."

I came out of that dumb sweater so fast that I broke a record in eight different countries. Bless him. Bless him so hard.

For being good, I threw another granola bar at him. "Eat."

He ate. Well, more like fucking inhaled it. I don't think he chewed more than twice.

It was quiet for a little while before he looked at me over his shoulder. "You wanna know why I always throw your coffee out?"

"Because you hate me?" I spat.

"Nu-uh. It's because I don't like coffee. Shit tastes like death's piss."

How do you know what that...nevermind.

"What!? Then why do you make me make you coffee every damn morning!?"

He shrugged, mumbling under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Cause...my ex girlfriend...I hate her."

Okay. I might not have been the curliest noodle in the spaghetti bowl, but that definitely made no sense whatsoever.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Well, she comes to the building a lot. Not enough to know we argue a lot. Long story short, I was trying to make her jealous and she thinks you're my girlfriend now. It pisses her off when someone other than her brings me things."

I laughed. "Why didn't you tell me that? I could've helped you make her jealous. I'm a master at fucking with people. I thought you specifically hated my coffee."

"No, no. Just coffee in general. I poured hers out all the time when she left. When I first met you, you were just pretty enough and convenient to be my fake girlfriend. Her face was priceless when I told her," he chuckled.

I'm pretty!

Pretty enough to be sexually harassed and used in jealousy schemes, apparently!

I fanned myself and laid down flat on the floor. It was cooler there. "Why do you hate her so much?"

"She um...she cheated on me. With my twin brother. I already can't stand cheaters, but to do that with my brother? He didn't even know we were together when she did that to me, but it still hurt. I loved her."

So he once had a heart?

Dawww! I'm getting feels!

"Sorry for calling you a whore before. You just look and act a lot like her. It upsets me sometimes."

I smiled. "Thanks. But I'm not her. Please don't take your anger out on me because of what she did to you. Also...I'm sorry for slapping you. And punching you. And spitting in your afternoon tea sometimes."

"I deserved that. You had every reason to- What!?"

Uh-oh. You fucked up, Naminé. "Granola bar?" I offered.

* * *

At two in the morning, I was wide awake. Reason one was because it was too hot to go to sleep. Reason two...Roxas came out of his pants.

If we died, I would've been okay if that was the last thing I ever saw.

He wore briefs! Good _gawd!_

"Naminé?"

"I wasn't trying to stare, it just happened!" I blurted. Smooth, Naminé.

"O-kay..." he spoke slowly. "I was going to ask how old you were."

Fuck.

"I'm thirty-five. You?"

"Technically nine."

You don't say...?

I laughed again. "Be serious."

"I am. I was born during a leap year. Metaphorically, I'm thirty-six. How are things with Sora?"

Things? What things?

"You want to be a bit more specific?"

He rolled over to face me. I curled up into a ball and covered my chest. He wasn't the only one to lose his pants. "I mean what's it like to date him? Is he sweet? Does he give you flowers and tell you he loves you every day?"

"Are you gay?"

"No. I'm just curious about him."

"Oh...well we're not dating. I don't think he's into guys like that-"

"Not _that_ type of curious!" he yelled. "Baka...I just wanted to know what you saw in him. But you two aren't dating. Nevermind I guess."

That's...weird. "What does baka mean again?"

"Don't worry about it."

I raised my hair off the back of my neck and huffed. Thank God we weren't crashing. If we could make it to six a.m., we'd be okay. Someone would realize that elevators weren't working and would come get us.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Roxas asked randomly.

"No, I don't. Haven't had one since junior year in high school. Pathetic, right?"

"Kinda," he laughed. "Why not? Are _you_ gay?"

I shrugged, trying to remember why I swore off dating. "No, I'm not gay. Boys are just stupid. They play too much and they really need to grow up. And I swore I'd never date another boy unless he had his life together."

He hummed and nodded. "Boys are stupid. That's the problem, I think. Stop dating boys and get with a man."

I think that's the smartest, most insightful thing he ever said to me.

"Wow...thanks. I never looked at it like that. But why are you so curious about my dating life?" I asked.

"Just wanna get to know you a little. Talking to other people helps keep me sane when I'm stuck in small spaces."

I knew exactly what he meant. It was something to concentrate on so I didn't go back to freaking out. Freaking out required energy that I didn't have at the time. Were we claustrophobic?

"What catches your attention when it comes to girls?" I asked to fill the silence.

"I don't wanna tell. It's embarrassing," he mumbled.

I laughed. "Aw, come on! What makes Roku's little chinchin happy?"

"Who taught you that word?" he growled.

"Your dad said yours was in a bunch yesterday. And I learned from an anime I watched once. It was really disturbing."

"Boku no pico?"

"Mm-hm."

"Knew it." He grumbled and rolled onto his back. "Don't call it that. That's for little boys. Like how boys here say weenie. Penisu is the correct way to say it."

Oh...so the other way would be kind of offensive to grown men. Oops.

Then I remembered my question. "Hey, don't change the subject! What do you find attractive in women? It's not like you have an extreme foot fetish, right?"

"No. What do _you_ find attractive? Answer me and I'll answer you," Roxas retorted.

"Gentlemen are attractive. I think guys with nice smiles are really attractive. Speaking of which, I've never seen you smile."

He raised an eyebrow. I think. "Really? I smile all the time."

"I've never seen it."

"Huh..." He scratched his cheek and faced me again. "If I tell you what I find attractive, you can't laugh at me. Or tell anyone. Ever."

I pressed my lips together to stop the laughter that was already threatening to slip out. This was gonna be hysterical. "I won't laugh. Just tell me."

Roxas took in a deep breath. "It's a combination of things. First and foremost, I like girls who aren't girly. Like...there's something about a girl that can eat four hot dogs overflowing with chilli and still be hungry afterwards or a girl that can kick my ass in Call of Duty that just instantly ropes me in. I'm a sucker for tomboys."

That's understandable. What's embarrassing about that?

"On the other hand, I like girls who wear light makeup and have long hair that they don't mind me puuling. And girls who aren't too bright. Not hopelessly stupid, but cute and clueless."

"That's not embarrassing. Actually, it's a pretty common thing."

"I wasn't finished. I also like girls who aren't afraid to drop an f-bomb. But the one thing that I can honestly say attracts me to a girl like iron to a magnet is um...being...slapped. It's a major turn on."

Oh...

 _Mah_ gawd.

I couldn't help but to laugh. "I-I'm sorry! I don't mean to laugh, but that's so fucking weird! What the fuck, dude!?"

"You're _doing_ it," he spoke with an edge in his voice.

"What am I doing...?"

Again, he took in a deep breath. "Nothing. Nevermind."

"...I really don't get it!"

* * *

Out of pure boredom, I started to try and claw my way out of the elevator floor at five a.m. Roxas just watched. "Um...whatcha doing, buddy?" he called in one of those voices that made me feel crazy.

"Trying to see if I could claw us out through the bottom. Duh."

Roxas snickered. "There are so many things wrong with this plan."

"Oh yeah!? Name one!"

"We're in an elevator, baka. You'd have to claw through hard wax, which would take days. Under the wax is wood, which would give you splinters. Under _that_ is metal. Claw through that, genius. Also, if you did miraculously get us out like that, we're still on the twenty-sixth floor. We would fall and die."

Kill my dreams, why don't you?

"Fine. You have a better idea?"

He shrugged and stood up. "I do, actually." I sat back and watched as he slipped his fingers through the gap in the doors and slowly forced them open. Why didn't he think of that hours ago!?

Shit, that's kinda hot, actually.

I'm definitely gonna need new panties. And ovaries. _And_ brain cells.

Roxas stood back and looked up. There was a small space open, but neither of us were small enough to crawl through.

"Kuso," he muttered as he leaned against the back wall. "At least there's a breeze coming in here now."

Right after he said that, I felt the chill of cold air. I was happy for it. The two of us started to put our clothes back on.

Shame. I liked the view.

"I'm surprised we haven't suffocated," I smiled.

"Nah, there's a vent in the service hatch. The air comes back on at three, but we were at least breathing semi-fresh air."

There's a vent in the service hatch? Cool.

...

SERVICE HATCH!?

"We could crawl through that!" I quickly stood and used the railing to hoist myself up and find the vent. I did find it, but it wasn't budging. "We can't crawl through that..." I sighed.

"Like hell we can't." He walked over to where I was and reached up to find it, then pushed it open effortlessly.

Damn my shortness.

Damn my lack of upper body strength.

"Here." He clasped his hands in front of me. "Since you're terrified of elevators, you go first."

"Aw, why so sweet?" I teased.

"I have my reasons. Just come on."

Thankful, I stepped into his hands and crawled out of the hatch. The doors to the twenty-sixth floor were halfway open. I could easily slide through, but I didn't know if Roxas could.

"Go! I'm right behind you!" he called.

Though I wouldn't tell him this, I didn't want to leave him. But damn if I stayed. "Fine. Just hurry up, okay!?"

"Relax! This thing isn't falling any time soon!"

The elevator laughed at us. And by laughed, I mean it shook violently like it did when it stopped. The elevator fell about two feet, meaning I was going to have to jump and pull myself up with my LACK OF UPPER BODY STRENGTH.

"...So this thing might fall soon."

"AND YOU'RE CALM ABOUT THAT!? GET OUT OF THERE!"

"Look, stop fucking worry about me and go! I said I'm right behind you!"

Nodding, I made my way onto floor twenty-six. Believe me when I tell you I struggled so damn hard to get up there. I was safe, but Roxas sure was taking his sweet ass time.

My fear vanished when I looked down and saw him push himself out. "We're fine now. See?" He reached up and grabbed the floor right as the elevator shook again. When his feet could no longer touch the top of it, I panicked.

"Oh look, I'm dying," he grinned.

He had a gorgeous smile.

Dick.

"Stop playing around and get up here!"

"Okay, okay. Help me open the doors a little more."

I _a_ _lways_ have to use my _fucking_ arms for something!

I pressed all of my weight against one door while he did the best he could with one hand to the other. We eventually made the opening big enough for him to fit. Roxas pulled himself up and collapsed onto the floor. That's when we heard something snap. I quickly got up to see the shaft fall, screeching and shooting sparks all the way to the bottom.

Roxas let out a low whistle. "...And the crowd goes wild!"

I couldn't help but to smile as he mimicked a cheering crowd. He's such a doofus.

His cheering stopped as I wrapped my arms around him and cried. We could've totally died and he's cracking jokes. Not that I mind. At least we're not at each other's throats.

"Hey, we're okay. It's all over now."

I couldn't help it. I hated crying, but I was just so relieved. That was way too close.

"Hush. We're safe," he whispered as he smoothed my hair. "Please don't cry."

* * *

When I stepped out of Roxas' shower (his office has a bathroom with a shower! I want one of those!) I saw him slip into a dark purple dress shirt. I was wearing a skirt from my office and one of his pullovers. "Did you shower already?"

"Yeah, I used the one in my father's office." He quickly buttoned the shirt and leaned against his desk. "Are you okay now?"

"I'm...not entirely sure. I will be, though. See you around, I guess."

He followed me out of the door and turned me around before I could make it to the stairs. "Wait, whoa. Where are you going?"

I shrugged. "Home. You did kinda fire me last night."

"You need a job? Cause we need a Chief of Operations. And I can get you a better office. It's down the hall from mine," he grinned. Flawlessly.

The offer did sound interesting. What would life be like working that close to him after the little elevator incident? Would things go back to how they used to be, or would they change?

"Alright then. But can I start tomorrow? I really need a day off after all this."

He nodded. "Go home and get some rest. I'll see you Friday."

The way he stared at me made me feel...gorgeous. It was like he saw something cool for the very first time. He couldn't take my eyes off him and I didn't _want_ to take mine off of him. His eyes- those beautiful things -had me in a trance. I felt more alive just standing there with him than I ever had in my life.

There aren't even words to describe how I felt when he tilted my head up and pressed his soft lips to mine. I wanted to stay right there with him, but I knew I had to get my car out of that hurricane and into my garage.

Roxas had the biggest smile on his face when he pulled away. I felt myself blush as I looked everywhere but at him. Stupid. "Friday," I mumbled.

"I'll walk you to your car."

Fifty flights of stairs? My legs are gonna look fabulous when I get to my car.

* * *

I gotta say, it felt great to get a new office. Apparently being Roxas' "favorite" now meant being spoiled. One wall of my office wasn't just a wall, but a giant window with a very nice view of the city. It had a bathroom with a shower (score!) and it was closer to his and Mr. Saturo's office.

Plus, it was huge! I felt special.

"Knock, knock," Sora whispered as he eased into the room with a coffee in his hand. "So this is your new office? Pretty sweet."

"Isn't it?" I smiled.

"It's to be expected, though. Roxas always spoils his girlfriends."

Girlfriend!? Whoa now.

Ever since the top three floors found out about us getting stuck in that elevator and that kiss in the hallway a week ago, they've been assuming stuff. Roxas takes the brunt of the teasing.

I had been avoiding him for a week.

"We're not dating. I'm pretty sure Roxas even doesn't like me like that."

Sora stared at me, then sipped his coffee with a face that clearly read _if you say so_.

"I'm serious."

 _Okay~_

"Sora, it's really not like that."

 _Whatever~_

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my computer. "I hate you."

Sora laughed. "Of course you do. I'm his friend outside of work, so I know you're his type of girl. He kissed you."

"Pft...it was just a small mental lapse caused by a near death experience."

"Don't give me that shit! I'm telling the truth! He likes angry but ditzy tomboys who swear like sailors and abuse him. I may be exaggerating a bit with that last part, but I'm right damn it!"

Whatever. Sora's just stupid.

"You still don't believe me? Fine." He snatched my mouse away and went to Facebook. Who still uses that?

Okay, I do. Twitter's complicated. Sue me.

He quickly signed into his account and typed Kairi Tanaka into the search box, then went all the way back to 2014. The redhead that popped up was fucking hot! If I were a lesbian...

"Browse," Sora said proudly.

Hesitantly, I started to scrolled down. There were several pictures of her and Roxas together. I guess you could say she was tomboyish because of all the posts about beating him in video games and pictures of her in basketball shorts.

She did have a foul mouth.

She wasn't very bright.

It seems like she physically fought him a lot.

But whatever! Sora's still wrong!

"Okay, but that doesn't mean Roxas likes me!"

"Tch. Baka."

What the fuck did that mean!?

My phone rang, interrupting whatever Sora was going to say next. It was Roxas. "Good afternoon, Saturo."

"Afternoon. See me in my office." Before I could ask if I was in trouble, he hung up. I sighed. Whatever it was that I did, I was fully prepared to take responsibility and blame it on another coworker. I don't need to be fired for real.

"I'll be back. I'm in trouble."

"Oh, I bet. Use protection!"

Maybe it would've been better to stay in that elevator shaft when it plummeted to the first floor.

Still, I went. His office was still years away, since the building had unnecessarily long ass hallways.

I knocked on the door before I peeked in. "Am I really in trouble?"

"Just come inside."

Yup.

Biting my lip, I stepped in and closed the door. I would've never been this nervous around him before the elevator broke down. Things have changed and I can't exactly say what. Except that we don't argue anymore and he's making a noticeable effort to be nicer to me.

Maybe I like that?

Maybe I like _him_ now?

Seeing that I wasnt going to go to him, he stood and walked over to me. "It's been a week now and you've been avoiding me like you owe me money. Why?"

"I've just been really busy, is all."

"Do you really hate me that much?"

"I-! No, I don't hate you! We...kinda saved each other's lives, you know."

"Then why can't you look at me? Do you not like me?"

It took everything in me to force myself to look up at him. He looked so sincere. "I honestly don't know _how_ to feel about you. When you kissed me I just...I don't know."

He sighed and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Naminé, I really like you. I have ever since you slapped me."

What...?

I honestly did not see this coming.

"Yet you pushed me. And fired me. And called me a whore. And-"

"I get it. To be fair, you did punch me in the face."

"True..."

"Look, I was upset about the sexual harassment thing and I only wanted to make you angry. I apologize. If anything I said hurt you."

Damn him and his stupid pretty eyes.

"It's cool," I shrugged, even though I was freaking out on the inside. No way was that actually happening. Our little feud had been going on for months. Maybe a year. Now he liked me?

He smiled and stepped closer to me, making my heart race. "Would you give this bumbling idiot a chance and let him take you out to dinner?"

I'm pretty sure my face was as red as the bright ass bra I was wearing. Why did he have to smile like that?

 _Stop dating boys and get with a man._

I gave him a small smile and nodded. It was worth a try, right? According to Sora, I'm his type of girl. Plus, his smile is like my kryptonite. "O-Okay. This is like a date, right?"

Roxas chuckled and leaned in to kiss me, but not before whispering baka again. I don't know what it means, but it sounds adorable.

* * *

 **Naminé is seriously clueless. Yet she's smart enough to be C.O.O. of a company. This took me a day and a half to write and I'm really proud of this. It's my longest yet. The idea came from thin air. One minute I was laying down to go to sleep, the next I was up at three in the morning writing this. I may write a sequel. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
